


UnderGround

by Spoopty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arachnophobia, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Monsterphobia, Post-Pacifist Route, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, What am I doing? Who knows! This is my first fic. Will add more tags/characters as I go along~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopty/pseuds/Spoopty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s already been two years since the barrier fell and monsters returned to the surface. In an effort to overcome your severe arachnophobia you've decided to become a regular at UnderGround, one of the many popular spider-run cafés around town.<br/>Little did you know that coffee wouldn't be the only perk of visiting the shop as you begin to take an interest in a certain skeleton...</p><p>Eventual smut. No one is free from sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't encourage him...

Reaching up tentatively, you pull the cord hanging overhead to signal your stop.

_… Oh God. Are you sure you’re gonna go through with this?_

You’d been contemplating going to one of the many spider-run cafés for weeks now. It’s already been two years since monsters returned to the surface and you really should have gotten around to trying something like this sooner. In your opinion monsters were generally pretty cool but still you couldn’t manage to shake your crippling arachnophobia. Honestly, it was downright embarrassing. Especially now that spider cafés were popping up all over the country. If overcoming your fear meant ensuring that you weren’t seen as one of the many monsterphobic bigots out there you’d just have to brave it.

Pulling yourself from your thoughts you glance out the window only to be hit with the realization that you had finally arrived. The lead weight in your stomach drops as the bus settles and opens its doors. You fumble in an attempt to grab your backpack and quickly apologize for jabbing an elbow into the man beside you. It takes a moment for you to collect yourself.

_You can still do this, right?_

Willing your suddenly heavy legs forward you step out onto the street.

Many monster businesses line the block but the café you’re looking for is hard to miss as the deep purple corner store practically demands attention. There it is. UnderGround. As you slowly make your way towards the shop you realize you must have come at a good time because you can’t make out many figures through the windows; however, you do notice a plaque which boasts, “Baked goods by Spiders, for Spiders, of Spiders!”. A little nagging voice in your head urges you to go home but soon enough you find yourself face to face with the door of the ornate shopfront. You take a deep breath.

_Well, this is it. No turning back now…_

Reaching out a trembling hand you pull the door open.

A waft of coffee and fine baked goods floods your senses and you are instantly relieved upon noticing the lack of spider-like monsters in the immediate area. Surprisingly, the café is much larger on the inside. Red accents and lace adorn your surroundings giving the shop a classy yet inviting atmosphere. You know you aren’t home free yet though. The only thing worse than being startled by a spider is knowing that there’s a spider lurking somewhere but not knowing when or where it will appear.

_It’s only a matter of time…_

You tense up a bit at the thought.

Despite your apprehension you settle down at one of the smaller tables and unpack to work on some homework assignments, desperately hoping that the absent barista doesn’t happen to be a spider.

It doesn’t take long for you to get into a groove and drown out your surroundings. In fact, you even find yourself starting to relax as you crank out yet another essay. Maybe your visit would be alright after all. About an hour or so into your coursework you briefly find yourself distracted as you glance at the clock in the corner of your screen. As if on cue, a masculine skeletal hand catches your attention near the edge of the table. Your eyes follow the monster’s radius and ulna upwards, a black work shirt is rolled up to his elbows, and you continue the path until you meet his eyes. Tiny white pinprick lights stare back at you from within the skeleton’s otherwise dark eye sockets. Grinning widely as he leans forward he uses his other hand to offer a lazy wave.

 

“hey”, he says in a low casual tone.

 

“Oh uh, hello!”, you stammer with a raised hand to return his greeting.

_Oh no, did that seem awkward?_

You flash him a quick smile just for good measure.

 

“hate to bother ya”, he rests his free hand at the back of his neck now, “but we sort of have this policy. you’re gonna have to buy something if you’d like to stay…”

 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” you blurt out, brows knitted together in worry. “I didn’t realize-“

 

“hey, it’s no big deal. i was on break anyways. see anything on the menu you’d like, kid?”

 

You shoot him a quizzical look for the pet name but otherwise ignore it. You decide to go with the first item listed on the menu as well as the special brew of the day to avoid making the skeleton wait longer for a response. “Hmm, I guess I’ll try… a spider donut and one Encourage-Mint please?”

 

“sure thing.” He nods while tightening his apron. You hand over the money and ask him to keep the change. Before heading behind the counter he winks back at you, “well, back to the ‘ole _grind_!”

 

You can’t help the snicker that escapes your lips at the pun. You try to stifle it with your hand but the monster notices and his smirk grows wider. A few minutes later he returns with your order and slides into the chair across from you. Once again you quirk a brow in his direction and you’re about to open your mouth to ask what he’s doing when he shrugs and simply states that he’s on break again.

_How many breaks does this guy get?_

The skeleton watches as you take your first sip of coffee. You instantly beam up at him, eyes full of wonder. The velvety concoction was unlike anything you’d ever tried before. The refreshing yet subtle mint flavor enhanced the roast while the cream mixed throughout married the two together perfectly. As you swallow, a pleasant tingling sensation courses throughout your entire body energizing you on the spot. It causes you to hum in contentment.

 

You blink once before practically shouting, “Wow! What’s in this stuff?”

 

“it’s combined with magic.” He answers, chuckling at your awestruck expression, “i’m glad to see a human who’s willing to give it a _shot_ !”

 

You laugh, shaking your head at his humor. “You know, it’s probably not the best idea to tell jokes while people are trying to drink hot beverages.”

 

Just as you’re about to bring the coffee to your lips for a second time your phone goes off and you have to excuse yourself for a minute. Ugh. Great. It’s work. Of course they need you to cover. Sighing, you shove your phone back into your pocket and glance up at the skeleton with a forlorn expression.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’d love to stay a bit longer but it looks I’ve gotta go. Thanks for everything um…?”

 

“sans.”

 

“Sans…” you try and give your name in exchange. “It was nice to meet you!”

 

“nice to meet ya too.”

 

With that you gathered your belongings and slung your bag over your shoulder, waving goodbye to Sans before exiting the shop. As you waited at the bus stop you enjoyed the rest of your coffee and munched on the spider donut (equally amazing by the way). It took a while for you to notice but in bubbly letters Sans wrote “Brew can do it! (: “ on your coffee sleeve. You giggle to yourself. Yeah, going to UnderGround wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 


	2. An Awful Pun-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You unload the puns you'd been hoarding for a month, Sans treats you to a light lunch, and you manage to score some digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to you future chapters won't have such an atrocious amount of puns. Please don't judge me.

Too much of your day was spent fretting. Impossible situations were swirling throughout your mind causing you to be distracted from your studies. Your professor snaps you out of your daze to announce that your last class would be ending early.

One month had passed since your trip to UnderGround and truth be told, you were still a bit nervous to return to the coffee shop. You felt guilty that the idea of meeting a spider monster had deterred you from returning for such a long time. You were never going to get over your irrational fear of arachnids if you kept going the way you were. You had to at least _try_ to be consistent to conquer your fear… Right?

As you make your way to the bus stop you remember how Sans made you feel so at ease when you last visited the café. The thought of seeing the laid-back skeleton again gives you some small comfort. Besides, maybe his sense of humor would help clear your head? It was kind of childish of you, you supposed, but you kept the old coffee sleeve he wrote on. Thinking about what he wrote, you had to make a conscious effort to stop yourself from smiling at what an onlooker would perceive as nothing. Suddenly feeling more determined than ever to put an end to your fears you decide to take the early bus straight to the coffee shop.

The ride there seems to take no time at all. Hopping off the local transit, you stand before the crosswalk and make a viewfinder with your hands to scope out the café from a safe distance. None of the monsters inside appear to be spidery so once again you give yourself the go ahead but you still prepare for the worst. As you approach, you spot Sans standing behind the counter through the window and relief washes over you.

_Things should be alright as long as he’s there._

Mustering up some courage you head inside.

 

A bell chimes to signal your arrival and Sans turns his head in your direction. He smiles genuinely at you, recognition lighting his features.

“hey there, pal. how’ve ya _bean_?” he jokes, shooting finger guns at you.

 

“I’m _brewing_ fine, thanks for asking.” you reply hoping he gets the reference.

 

He does and a low rumble escapes his chest, “trying to _coffee_ me now, are you? well, i’m onto you!”

 

“Are you accusing me of _mugging_?” you scoff bringing a hand to your chest in mock offense.

 

“oh, i believe i’ve already _espresso’d_ my feelings on the matter.”

 

_Ouch. Now that one was just awful._

You both pause and stare at one another, grins plastered to each of your faces. You look like a couple of idiots. Both of your resolves crack simultaneously. Wrapping your arms around yourself you bend over howling in laughter and Sans does the same. Many of the customers in the vicinity start to roll their eyes at the two of you for your shenanigans. Whenever one of you stops laughing the other starts up again and you’re stuck in an endless cycle. It takes a hot minute for each of you to get a hold of yourselves.

 

“Sorry!... sorry!” you wheeze as you wipe a tear away from your eyes, “I’ve had those floating around in my head for weeks. You don’t understand.”

 

“oh, no. i get it. trust me.”

 

“I blame you for this.” You declare finally shifting back into your original stance.

 

“… hey, wait a sec. i almost missed it but did you just insinuate that i’ve been on your mind for weeks?” he teases, waggling his browbones.

 

Staring back at him like a deer caught in headlights an intense heat races up to your cheeks.

 Your mind desperately scrambles for words but all your mouth can produce is an eloquent, “Uh……..”

 

Thankfully Sans cuts off that intelligent train of thought before you can make an even bigger fool of yourself.

 

“whoah, i was just kidding there!” he interjects worriedly, throwing two hands up in surrender. “here, why don’t you just grab a seat and i’ll pick out something nice off the menu to make it up to you? i didn’t mean to put ya on the spot like that. it’ll be my treat.”

 

“A-are you sure? You really don’t have to-”

 

“come on now, do i really hafta ask twice?”

 

You pinch your lip in-between your teeth nervously and hesitate before accepting. “Well, alright… but only if you’re sure.”

 

Sans nods in confirmation and aims an assuring look your way before he starts preparing some light snacks. You can’t argue further so you shrug and find a spot.

 

It doesn’t take long for Sans to arrive with the goods and take a seat across from you. He disperses the food appropriately (he seems to have brought enough for two) and you can only assume he must be on another one of his “breaks”. You offer him a quick thank you before the two of you dig into the tomato soup and grilled cheese he set out. While you’re eating you never actually see his mouth open and you can’t help but wonder how that even works. The two of you spend a great deal of time together chit-chatting and talking about your day. After a while your phone goes off again. The alarm that warns you to begin to get ready for work.

 

“hey.” Sans says, putting down his bowl.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“can I see your phone?” he inquires.

 

“Don’t see why not.” You shrug before sliding it over.

 

His skeletal fingers tap across the screen fluidly making loud clicking noises along the way.

_Do skeletons even have body heat?_

When he begins to slide it back to you, you expect him to let go before you reach down to take it and your hand accidentally grazes the top of his.

 

“Oh, sorry.” your eyes flick back up to him and you could swear there’s a slight hint of blue to his face.

 

“s’no  big deal.” he replies nonchalantly.

 

When you look at the screen you can see that he added himself as a contact. You smile and send him a quick text so that he has your number too.

 

“i had a feeling you were about to leave… see you again soon?”

 

You let out a soft giggle. “Guess you’re pretty perceptive. Thanks again, for everything. And yeah, I definitely think so. Or well, I’d like to at least…”

 

“cool.”

 

This time Sans helps you gather your things and he winks at you before you head out the door.

Earlier today you thought that a trip to UnderGround might help you clear your mind but after leaving the café you find your head becoming foggy for entirely different reasons.

 

 


	3. Fangs For Your Patronage~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time…

Reflecting on the past few weeks, you still can’t wrap your head around how you had managed to ease your way into becoming a regular at UnderGround so quickly. Nowadays you found yourself there whenever you had free time (which happened to be pretty frequently with your reclusive lifestyle). The patrons all knew you by name and Sans was almost always on break by the time you got there so the two of you were becoming fast friends. Simply being around him seemed to soothe your nerves and at this point you’d just given up on the mission to quell your arachnophobia entirely.  After all this time you still hadn’t even seen a regular spider, let alone one of the monster variety, and it’s not like you had the resolve to go out looking elsewhe-

 

“hey, kid. it’s your turn.”

 

Sans’ deep voice draws you out of your introspection and redirects your attention back to the game of Battleship laid before you. You take another swig of coffee before responding.  Game night was becoming particularly intense this time around and you didn’t plan on going down so easily.

“Oh, right. Sorry, Sans… How about E4”?

 

 “don’t sweat it.” He drawls, leaning back further in his chair, “that’s a miss, by the way.”

 

You sigh, knowing what’s coming next.

 

Smiling self-assuredly, Sans proceeds to call out the remaining squares of your submarine causing your ship to sink.

 

“Why you little…” you start playfully but your sentence trails off.

 

Out the window you spy a peculiar looking shadow slinking its way through the darkness. A shiver runs down your spine when you distinguish multiple shifting arms. Across the street. Coming this way. Was a six. Armed. Spider. Woman. You knew this day would come. Your eyes widen in abject horror and the red peg you were about to place falls from your fingertips.

 

Sans looks absolutely baffled at your drastic shift in demeanor and lightly touches your forearm out of concern. Gently he implores, “hun, are you alright?”

When you don’t answer, your eyes still fixated on the spindly and steadily approaching form, Sans leans back further in his chair, turning slightly to assess the situation. Panic and recognition strike his face making him tilt back too far in his seat. Losing balance, he tips over and the chair sends him clattering to the floor. From the ground, the skeleton hurries to fix it upright and scrambles to hide behind you.

 

“oh shit.”

 

“Wh-what d-do you mean ‘oh shit’?” you finally manage to stammer.

 

 “it’s my boss.” He murmurs.

 

The bell above the door jingles but you can barely hear it over your own deafening heartbeat. You search for Sans in the corner of your eye but he seems to have literally vanished out of thin air. Wow, you know what? This one crack in the board suddenly seems like the most interesting thing in the entire world. You should just keep staring at it. Forever.

 

"Hello darlings~!" the spider woman calls out in a sickly sweet voice.

 

The few remaining customers acknowledge her warmly while you fight against every nerve in your body demanding you to book it out of there. The woman nods in approval at Sans as she saunters inside. Somehow he made it behind the counter just before her arrival and is currently in the process of scrubbing down the counters vigorously.

It occurs to you that you appear to be losing a game of Battleship… to yourself.

The spider woman turns to face you, whirling on her heels, and eyes the game incredulously before addressing you by name. There’s no way to escape this interaction. You cautiously tear your eyes off the board and look up at her as she nears. Numerous glassy black orbs peer into you, paralyzing you down to the core. _Too. Many. Eyes._

You scan her pale lilac face, not necessarily sure which pair of eyes is the most polite to maintain contact with, before settling on the largest two placed where her only set would be if she were human. You smile respectfully and pray it doesn’t come off as a grimace. She beams back at you, tiny white fangs peeking from her thankfully human mouth, before bringing one dainty hand to her lips to suppress a tiny giggle.

 

“My, my, how delightful it is to finally meet you, dearie~! Sans has had such lovely things to say about you.” she coos.

 

 “He… h-he has?” you utter, feeling your face flush.

 

“Why, yes of course! And might I just add, dear, that it is quite refreshing to meet a human willing to donate so frequently to our cause. As a matter of fact…” she searches the pockets of her burgundy knickerbockers and pulls out a plastic card, “you’re the very first human eligible for the UnderGround VIP card! Congratulations~!”

One center arm hands you the card while the top two golf clap in gratification. As you reach out to accept the shiny new token her spare middle arm makes its way towards your hand, earnestly clasping it in hers. You miraculously manage to repress a shudder at her touch.

“We truly appreciate your patronage, darling. Oh my, and I nearly forgot to introduce myself! Where are my manners? I may be the owner but please, do call me Muffet~!”

 

“T-thank you… um… Muffet.” You stumble, “That’s really, uh, very kind of you……”

 

“Oh no no, thank  _you_!” she exclaims.

“Human exposure does wonders for monster businesses and you alone have increased our profits _exponentially_. You are most certainly welcome here.”

 

Just then the grating screech of Sans sliding a chair back into place disrupts the conversation. The café had emptied during your exchange and it was time to close up shop. He appears to be sweating nervously under your stares.

 

“whoops, sorry.” He shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Muffet pauses, seeming to contemplate something, before declaring, “Well, it  _appears_  as if you’ve been working hard today Sans… I suppose you may take off early if you wish. However, I do expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow morning when I come to deliver my pastries.”

 

Unabashedly, Sans pumps his fist in a “yesss!” motion and comes out from the back with a navy blue sweater over his shoulder. Muffet lets out a little disappointed huff when he asks if you want to accompany him on the way out and you accept a little too quickly. The two of you say your goodbyes and begin heading down the street together.

 

Realization finally dawns upon you as you and Sans begin to near your stop.

_Stupid, the last bus of the night left like an hour ago!_

You chastise yourself under your breath for making such a novice mistake.

 

Of course Sans hears your grumbling.

“guess we got kinda caught up back there, huh?... want me to walk you home? it’s getting pretty late.” he offers.

 

“That would… be really nice actually” you consider, “but my apartment is about thirty minutes away by foot and you have to get to work early-“

 

“come on, it’s really no trouble.” he interjects, “i’d rather take you home and know you got there safely than worry about something happening to you. you know the way?”

 

You tell him the street you live on and briefly explain how to get there. In the middle of your description, Sans seems to light up.

“hey, if you don’t mind, you live near this place that has great burgers. wanna grab a bite on the way?”

 

You grin up at him and let out an enthusiastic, “Heck yeah!”

 

“sweet.” he says, zipping up his hoodie for the walk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my best friend Myles for giving me so many ideas for this chapter~


	4. A Place Where Everybody Knows Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, you gotta check out this sick burger place. Shit's fire, yo.

The still, peaceful, night works wonders for washing away what remains of your fear. Although he was being unusually quiet, walking side by side with Sans fills you with relief. You knew for a fact he saw how terror-stricken you were leading up to Muffet’s arrival… Was he was just being conscientious? Either way, you appreciate the ebb in interaction. It allows you to focus more on the calming ambience.

When Sans begins to lead you away from the streets you normally take home you briefly look up at him and can feel your lips lift of their own accord.  You never really noticed it before, probably because he was always behind a counter or sitting across from you, but Sans was pretty stocky in comparison to the average skeleton. Maybe it was because you’d never seen him in a hoodie before or was it…? You threaten to let out a snicker at thinking he’s just _big boned_.

Sans catches you staring at him when your attempt to hide a snicker backfires resulting in a sharp exhale instead. You try to avert your gaze but are too late. The corners of his mouth upturn slightly and you can spy a hint of cyan grace his cheekbones for a moment before his eyes revert back to the path ahead. Neither of you question each other but his reaction has you feeling flustered and you continue the rest of the journey in quiet contemplation.

 

“well, here we are.” Sans remarks, stopping to gesture at the entrance of the restaurant.

 

Overhanging the burger joint is the faint orange glow of a sign which reads “New Grillby’s”.  A pleasant warmth radiates off the building and you can hear the soft hum of music inviting you both inside.  Sans enters first, holding the door open for you with the length of his arm, and you’re both welcomed instantaneously by a friendly group of monsters. Sans must come here often, you suspect, as everyone seems to call out to him using various nicknames as you pass. He beckons you to follow him to a booth and you trail behind him slowly, making sure to take in the scenery.

An array of wooden furnishings give the restaurant an overall rustic feel and the indistinct scent of firewood permeates the area. Low yet natural mood lighting reinforces the homey atmosphere but it doesn’t appear to be coming from any particular fixture. Your eyes search for the source of the light and widen in shock when they settle on the surprisingly stoic bartender across the room who appears to be completely enveloped in flame. You stop dead in your tracks and abruptly yank on Sans’ sleeve so he follows suit. He spins around, a puzzled look etched across his skull.

 

“whoa, where’s the fire?“ he urges, startled at your frantic state.

 

“ _Oh my god, Sans!_ ” you scold in a harsh whisper, “ _You did NOT just make a pun about that guy being on fire! What is WRONG with you? Oh my god SERIOUSLY why is nobody helping him?! Dear lord we need some water stat. Like, for real, somebody please save this man call the fire department oh my god-_ “

 

Sans interrupts your spiel with an eruption of uproarious laughter. He wraps an arm around your shoulder in his amusement and you’re stuck standing there, tucked neatly into his clavicle, until his laughing fit ceases. Needless to say you are thoroughly dumbfounded.

 

“holy… o-oh my god,” he gasps and leans in close to your ear, holding back more laughter, “that’s grillby. the bartender. he’s a fire elemental. he is actually fire.”

 

“He’s… _Oh my god_. I’m so stupid!”

You cover your face with both hands at the revelation. Furious embarrassment overwhelms you and you can feel your face burning as hot as the bartender’s. It doesn’t help that Sans’ permanently fixated smile is now so wide that you think his skull is going to split into two. You knew your observational skills weren’t always the best but _come on_.

 

“it’s alright. really. it was an honest mistake. at least your heart was in the right place.” He remarks, letting loose one last chuckle at your expense and waving a hand dismissively. “anyways, i’m starving. you wanna take a seat?”

Sans guides you into the nearest booth, his hand lightly placed at the small of your back. Your heart flutters in your chest when he gently pushes you forward, encouraging you to slide into the seat across from him. As you set aside your belongings and adjust you catch Sans watching you so you smile warmly back at him. His eye contact doesn’t waver, however, and you feel a bit of tension between the two of you.

 

The bartender, Grillby, promptly reaches the table as soon as both of you are settled. He doesn’t speak but you can hear the sound of crackling fire when he turns to face Sans before Sans requests “the usual”. You figure out that the noise must serve as his voice. The elemental looks down at you expectantly over half moon glasses, which you’re amazed don’t melt off his face, before he questions you in the same manner. He nods affirmatively when you order a burger before mentioning something indiscernible to Sans.

 

“i know, right? a woman after my own heart.”

 

As soon as Grillby leaves to fill your order Sans leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table, and placing his chin on top of his clasped hands. His silent staring causes you to raise a brow at him in confusion. It feels as if he is judging you before he finally speaks,

 

“so…”

 

“…Yeah?”

 

Sans lets out a long breath before starting, “i’m just gonna come right out and say it. what was the deal at muffet’s? i mean, most people are intimidated by her so you probably didn’t come off badly in her eyes but… we know each other pretty well by now and i can say, with confidence, that you were downright _horrified_ of her. if you have a problem with spider monsters then why have you been hanging out at a spider café almost every day for the past two months?”

 

 _Shit._ You were really hoping to avoid this conversation. It was so hard to put into words the way you felt without sounding like a horrible person. You really didn’t want Sans to hate you. He was the highlight of your day. What if he never wanted to see you again after this? What would you do then? Your stomach starts to twist and you think you’re gonna be sick.

 

“W-well,” you begin, looking down at the table and shifting uncomfortably, “please don’t take this the wrong way but, I originally came to UnderGround to try to get rid of arachnophobia?” you wince and glance up for a moment but Sans is just patiently waiting for you to continue.

“I um… figured that maybe I could get over it if I was gradually exposed to spiders in a relaxed environment… Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I hate spiders or spider monsters or spider anything… I’m just legitimately scared of them. Like, pee my pants run away _terrified_...”

You’re surprised to see Sans is still intently listening and hasn’t left the table.

“Before monsters came to the surface arachnophobia was just a small part of my life. It’s easy enough to avoid spiders and the fear is considered pretty common... But I noticed that spider cafés were gaining popularity and, well, I realized that it was a real problem. That I needed to overcome it. I don’t want to be grouped in or associated with a group as hateful as the Humanitarians. I don’t want to offend anybody. I know my fear is irrational. I’m really trying to get over it. God. I must sound so insensitive. I really don’t mean to be I- I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore-“

 

Sans stops you by holding up his hand and Grillby sets the food you requested in front of you. The bartender senses he is interrupting something important so he swiftly makes his way back to the kitchen.

 

Sans sighs softly and gingerly looks into your eyes before addressing you.

“it means a lot to me that you were honest and are actively trying to face your fear. that you are accepting in spite of it. i just needed to know what was going on for sure. and look, i don’t hate you. at all. in fact, i actually _like_ you.”

 

“…...What?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends and welcome to my very first fic! Please make yourselves at home.  
> Comments and critiques are highly valued as this fic is definitely a work in progress. I'm somewhat wingin' it!~
> 
> My personal tumblr: http://spoopty.tumblr.com/


End file.
